New York
New York is the 22nd episode of season two. It aired on May 24, 2011. In New York, Finn knows Rachel still might be into Jesse, after seeing their kiss in the auditorium. He "casually" asks her about her relationship with Jesse which she replies that she doesn't need any distractions keeping her from winning Nationals. Finn asks the glee guys if it was cool if he and Rachel sang a duet for Nationals which they are perfectly fine with. But, Puck confronts him about "the big Jewish elephant in the room" and tells him that he should ask Rachel out. Finn sends Rachel a text telling her to meet him at the bridge and to wear nice clothes. She meets Finn, holding a bouquet of flowers, and saying this is a "work date", so they're not technically on a date. Rachel obviously doesn't buy it, but goes along with it anyways. They go on their "work date" to Sardi's, a very nice New York restaurant. Finn tells Rachel he admires her for always dreaming big and tells her she looks pretty. He is about to confess his love for her but Rachel interrupts him, seeing Patti LuPone standing by in the corner. Patti tells Rachel that Finn is very cute. Finn implies he wants to get back together on a moonlight stroll where Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike serenade them with the song Bella Note. He says it wasn't really a work date and he just wants her back. She admits to knowing that it wasn't a work date and falls silent. He tries to kiss her, but she hesitates and says, "I can't." He replies, saying, "Take a chance on me." He leans in, but Rachel backs off saying, "I'm sorry, Finn. I can't." and runs off, leaving a heartbroken Finn. Rachel confides in Kurt, telling him she wants to go to college in New York but doesn't know if she can leave Finn. Kurt takes her to the Broadway stage and the two of them sing For Good. She tells him she's decided that she's not going to choose between her career and love because they are combined - Broadway. Mirroring Season One's Finale at Regionals, Rachel and Finn talk behind the curtain before they perform. Rachel compliments Finn on the song, saying that it's really good, because Finn wrote about the two of them. Finn replies that he doesn't care about the song and is really confused with why Rachel is suddenly denying him. He says "all you wanted is for us to be together and I'm practically begging to be with you and suddenly you're not interested." Rachel says that "she's more than interested" and admits that she loves him, but she admits that her dream of going to leaving Lima to go to New York after graduation is stopping her from being with him. Rachel is clearly hiding her true feelings, and Finn is upset. At Nationals, Rachel and Finn sing an original song called Pretending and get caught up in the moment and kiss heavenly onstage, expressing their true feelings for each other. They break apart with shocked expressions, implying they still do love each other deeply. They continue to sing Light Up the World as if nothing happened. Rachel and Finn talk after they perform, briefly talking about their kiss. Finn calls their kiss "the kiss of the century," and then Jesse comes up. Jesse tells Finn and Rachel that the kiss was unprofessional and that it will cost them Nationals, which it does. Finn says to Jesse, "Dude, back off. You're just jealous. Jealous of what we have and what we shared with the entire audience because it was shared between two people who love each other." Finn continues talking to Jesse, saying, "It was the Superman of kisses. It came with it's own cape, right Rachel?" while Rachel smiles at him and nods, though seen looking not entirely convinced. Kurt comes over telling them the list has been put up. When the glee club finds out that they didn't win, the whole glee club gets furious at them for costing them Nationals, especially Santana. Finn, feeling guilty, hides in the library, trying to avoid the other glee clubbers. Rachel finds him and they share a talk about their kiss. Finn says that he just wanted to get the chance to kiss her one more time which Rachel tells him she feels the same way. She also says that she wants to get back together with him but can't because she's moving to New York. But, Finn says "Graduation's a year away. Got any plans 'till then?" and with a smile, they kiss. They are seen holding hands while going back to the choir room, showing they are back together. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in season two Category:Episodes for Finchel